Power Rangers Heavenly Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A ranger team under the leadership of Billy and angel Denita must fight against the Magor Empire and defend the Earth
1. Billy's Mission

Billy's Mission

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said King Nor.

"Yes, it was, dear," said Queen Negia.

"Where should we attack next?" asked King Nor.

"I say that we attack the planet Aquitar," said Queen Negia, "that might be even easier. All that we have to do is to send a monster down there, and he will wreak havoc everywhere!"

"Excellence!" said King Nor, "Kalor!"

"Yes?" asked Kalor.

"Get your butt in here!" said King Nor.

Kalor quickly came into King Nor's presence.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Kalor.

"Create a monster who can drain a planet of its water!" said King Nor.

"Right away, sir!" said Kalor.

Kalor went directly to his laboratory, began working on the next monster project, and finished it. He called the monster Hydrodrain. He then went to present the monster to King Nor.

"So, boss," said Kalor, "what do you think?"

King Nor observed him carefully.

"He's perfect!" said King Nor, "go ahead and send him down!"

"Right away, boss!" said Kalor.

Kalor sent Hydrodrain down to Aquitar. The Aquitian rangers were alerted and came to the scene. Hydrodrain began to laugh.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said all of the Aquitian rangers.

They approached Hydrodrain, but with one touch from the monster, the Aquitians became void of water. They became helpless. After all of the Aquitians became helpless, Hydrodrain drained the planet of all of its water. Hydrodrain began to laugh and enjoy his apparent victory. Also, King Nor and Queen Negia enjoyed the moment. Suddenly, Billy came out and noticed the helpless condition of the Aquitian rangers. So, he decided to take some emergency supplies of pure Aquitian water and pour it onto the Aquitian rangers. As a result, the Aquitain rangers became fully hydrated.

"Thanks," said Cestro, "but what about our planet? We will die if we don't have enough water!"

"Just buy me some time," said Billy, "I'm going to make this work!"

Billy brought a small cannon outside of his laboratory and fired a substance into the Aquitian sky. Then, it began to rain Aquitain water, and the planet began to become fully hydrated once more.

"Billy," said Delphine, "we owe you our lives!"

"Don't mention it!" said Billy.

"Thank you!" said Delphine.

Delphine tightly hugged Billy.

"Billy," said Corcus, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I overheard them, and they were planning on taking over Earth!"

"Oh, really?" asked Billy.

"Yes!" said Corcus, "I think that you're probably needed down there."

"You have a point," said Billy, "just let me go and say good-bye to Cestria!"

"Go ahead," said Corcus.

Billy went into their house, Cestria greeted him with open arms.

"Hi, Billy!" said Cestria.

"Hi, Cestria," said Billy, "we need to talk."

"Why?" asked Cestria, "what's wrong?"

"I'm needed on Earth," said Billy, "they are under attack."

"What do you need to do?" asked Cestria.

"I don't know yet," said Billy, "but I'm going to make something happen."

"I'm going to miss you!" said Cestria.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Cestria!" said Billy.

Billy and Cestria tightly hugged each other.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Cestria.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Billy.

"How come you did not give me a warning?" asked Cestria.

"It just happened a few minutes ago," said Billy.

Again, Cestria tightly hugged Billy and began to cry. Billy began to sigh.

"Well," said Cestria, "don't forget to come and visit me!"

"I won't," said Billy, "that's a promise. I love you, Cestria."

"I love you, too, Billy," said Cestria, "good luck, and don't forget me!"

"I won't," said Billy, "bye, Cestria."

"Bye, Billy," said Cestria.

Cestria began to sigh.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Cestro.

"I hate to leave, but I'm ready," said Billy.

"Billy," said Delphine, "we're going to miss you, too! You can visit us at anytime!"

"Yeah," said Billy, "you're right. Okay, I'm ready to go!"

"Teleporting, now!" said Cestro.

As Billy was teleporting out, they and Cestria waved good-bye as he left. He, then, landed in the city of Star Metro. At first, he was confused, because he had no place to stay. So, he asked a citizen for help.

"Say," said Billy, "is there a cheap hotel near here?"

"Actually, there is," said the stranger, "it's just down the street across from the convenience store."

"Thanks!" said Billy.

"No problem!" said the stranger.

Billy went towards the hotel and walked inside. He tried to pay with his check card.

"Sorry," said the cashier, "we don't take credit cards."

"Where is an ATM?" asked Billy.

"It's right across the street at the store," said the cashier.

"Thanks," said Billy, "I'll be right back!"

Billy went to the convenience store and went right to the ATM. He withdrew $100 and went back to the hotel. The $100 was enough for five nights. They gave him a key to his room. So, he had a temporary place to stay. The conditions of the hotel were not that bad, but they weren't as good as a regular hotel. After he arrived in his room, he went directly to sleep. Then a strange phenomenon happened. The doorway to his room began to glow in a bright white. Billy could no longer sleep. He woke up and noticed the light surrounding his door. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it, and he did not see the rest of the hotel; he saw much light. Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Billy?" asked the voice.

Billy looked all around but he could not pinpoint the source of the voice. Then suddenly, an angel descended from above, and Billy saw here.

"My name is Denita," said Denita, "I have called you for a mission. I need you to guide people in a temple. Here is what I need you to do."

She explained the instructions to Billy, and Billy accepted.

Darius just finished his work shift and went home. He was very tired. He made a light dinner, cleaned up the prep, and went to sleep hoping for a good night's rest, but unfortunately, that did not happen. His doorway began to glow a bright white. Darius could no longer sleep. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it. He saw nothing but white light. He walked inside and could no longer see his bedroom. He looked everywhere and could see nothing but white light.

"Where am I?" asked Darius to himself.

Suddenly, a female figure approached him, and Darius had his eyes fixated on her as she walked towards him. She became more visible as she walked towards him.

"Who are you?" asked the female person.

"My name's Darius," said Darius, "who are you?"

"I'm Ting," said Ting, "do you have _any_ idea of what is going on here?"

"No," said Darius, "I was hoping that you knew!"

"I have an idea," said Ting.

"Yeah?" asked Darius, "what is it?"

"Maybe we should hold hands so that we don't get lost!" said Ting.

"Good idea!" said Darius.

Darius took Ting's hand, and they walked together. The a male figure and a female figure came into their view, they stopped walking, and their eyes were fixated on the two. As they approached Ting and Darius, they became more clear.

"Uh, hi," said the female.

"Hi!" said Ting.

"What's going on here?" asked the male.

"I don't know," said Darius, "we were hoping that you knew! By the way, I'm Darius, and this is Ting."

"Hi!" said Ting.

"I'm Marie," said Marie, the female.

"I'm Nate," said Nate.

"So," said Marie, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Darius, "I guess we should try to stay together without being lost."

"I guess that's the best that we can do," said Ting.

"Yeah!" said Marie, "let's do it!"

Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"Darius! Ting! Marie! Nate!" said the voice.

They became frightened, and they could not pinpoint the source of the voice. Suddenly, the angel descended onto the floor.

"Welcome," said the angel, "my name's Denita, I have called you because I need your help. The Earth is in danger. You will soon have everything that you need. Good-bye!"

"Wait!" said Nate.

At first, they thought that Denita was going to deposit them back to their bedrooms, but they were wrong. They found themselves in front of a temple setting.

"Where are we?" asked Darius.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder," said Marie.

"I agree," said Ting.

"So, why are we in front of this temple?" asked Marie.

"I guess we are supposed to go inside," said Nate.

"I don't know," said Marie, "it sounds kind of creepy!"

"I say that it's worth a shot!" said Darius.

"Why do you say that?" asked Marie.

"Well," said Darius, "I have a feeling that the angel person put us in front of this temple for a reason. I think that we should, at least, check it out!"

"Alright," said Marie, "I'm going to trust you!"

"I have a feeling that things will be alright!" said Darius.

"I admire your optimism," said Nate.

"Thanks!" said Darius.

"Can we just get this over with?" asked Marie.

"Okay," said Darius.

They walked in the temple, and there was complete silence. After they searched through many things and artifacts, Billy showed up.

"Who are you?" asked Marie.

"I'm Billy Cranston," said Billy, "I was sent here by Denita to guide you."

"Are you human?" asked Ting.

"Yes, I am," said Billy, "fully."

"Okay," said Ting.

"You were alerted because the Earth is in danger, and Denita has selected you four to defend it," said Billy.

"Why us?" asked Darius.

"I think that Denita knows the answer to that question," said Billy, "and Denita knows what she is doing. You can trust her. She would never choose a person who is incapable for a task."

"Okay," said Ting.

"I will tell you about the situation," said Billy, "King Nor and Queen Negia are the heads of the Magor Empire. Watch out; they can be dangerous. Quor, Zokor, and Motar are their warriors. Kalor is their monster creator. The Metors are their foot soldiers. They can also fly miniature aircraft. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah?" asked Marie, "where are the police and the military in all of this?"

"They are incapable of handling this situation," said Billy, "that is why we need you guys!"

"Oh, okay," said Marie.

"Any more questions?" asked Billy, "else I'll move on."

Silence was in the room.

"Okay," said Billy, "Nate, you are the blue ranger. Marie, you are the green ranger. Ting, you are the yellow ranger. And as the team captain, Darius, you are the red ranger."

"Me? Team captain?" asked Darius, "you might have the wrong guy!"

"Trust me," said Billy, "when Denita selected you, she knew what she was doing."

"Okay," said Darius, "if you say so."

"I will continue," said Billy, "when a monster grows large or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles called zords. Nate, you have the Lion Tetra Zord. Marie, you have the Ox Tetra Zord. Ting, you have the Eagle Tetra Zord. And Darius, you have the Warrior Tetra Zord. Together, these zords form the mighty Tetra Megazord. It wields the Tetra Saber. In addition to two blasters and a short sword, you each have your own individual weapon. Nate, you have the Lion Lance. Marie, you have the Ox Ax. Ting, you have the Eagle Daggers. And, Darius, you have the Warrior Sword. Together, these weapons form the Tetra Blaster. Now, each of you has special powers. Nate, you have the power of water. Marie, you have the power of earth. Ting, you have the power of wind. And, Darius, you have the power of fire. Any questions?"

Silence was in the room. Billy gave them their communicators and their morphers. They looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Maria.

"The watch-like device a communicator that allows communication between rangers and the temple base. The morphers are the stars with the circles around them. In order to morph, you must turn the star 360 degrees and then you will morph and then say, 'Heavenly power!' to activate it," said Billy, "go ahead! Give it a try!"

"Here goes nothing!" said Darius, "Heavenly power!"

Darius morphed into the red ranger. He was pleased with his suit. It was red except that the gloves, boots, collar, and belt were white. And it had a huge white space star in the middle of the shirt area. The women have mini-skirts. Then Darius powered down.

"That was cool!" said Darius.

"Yeah!" said Nate.

"So," said Billy, "are you guys ready to try out your powers?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Darius.

"Well, there is a bunch of Metors in the Star Metro," said Billy, "you know what to do!"

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "it's morphin' time!"

"Heavenly power!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. At first, they were having a miserable time fighting the Metors, but then, Nate saw two Metors collide and disintegrate. So, Nate decided to experiment. He put two Metors together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Nate, "put them together! That's how you get rid of them!"

The other three had trouble discerning his message, but later on, they got the picture. Their fight with the Metors became easier. However, they were not able to defeat all of the Metors, because King Nor took the rest of them back to the Magor base.

"Yeah!" said Darius, "get out of here!"

The rangers went back to the temple base. Suddenly, Denita appeared in the temple base.

"I was watching you in action," said Denita, "good job, all of you. I need you to follow some ground rules, though."

"Uh, oh!" said Nate.

"Keep your identity as a secret. Fight fair. Work together. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Will all of you do that?" asked Denita.

"Yes, we will," said Marie, "and I am speaking for all of us!"

They all smiled.

"Good," said Denita, "I need you to trust in Billy's leadership. Besides, he was the first blue ranger ever!"

"You were the first blue ranger?" asked Marie.

"Yep!" said Billy.

"Then, you _do_ know what you are doing!" said Darius.

"Hey," said Billy, "I try my best!"

"That's all we _can_ do," said Darius.


	2. Trapped Inside

Trapped Inside

Kalor was busy in his laboratory working on the next monster. However, Queen Negia was strolling through the hallways and noticed that Kalor was hard at work, so she decided to peek at him. She quietly opened the door and approached him.

"Kalor?" asked Queen Negia.

"Oh, hi, your majesty!" said Kalor, "it's so good to see you! What can I do for you?"

"May I ask what are you working on?" asked Queen Negia.

"It's a hobgoblin with a bottle," said Kalor.

"And what is the bottle going to be used for?" asked Queen Negia.

"It is going to be used for collecting people inside, especially the Power Rangers!" said Kalor.

"Excellence!" said Queen Negia, "when you are done, go ahead and send it down. I'll tell King Nor."

"Thanks, your majesty!" said Kalor.

Queen Negia left the room and went walking through the hallways. Kalor finished his monster creation and called it Hobgor. He then sent it down to the Star Metro. He then popped the cork of his bottle and began absorbing human beings inside. He was laughing as he did it and enjoying himself. The alarm sounded in the temple base, and the rangers came to the temple base as quickly as they could. They noticed Hobgor causing trouble with his bottle.

"What's he doing with that bottle?" asked Marie.

"He's taking people inside!" said Nate, "that's what!"

"Yeah!" said Darius, "let's go, guys! It's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Darius.

"Who should I listen to?" asked Hobgor, "you?"

Hobgor began to pop the cork of his bottle.

Everyone, run!" said Darius.

Unfortunately, most of the rangers didn't make it. Darius, Ting, and Nate were caught inside, leaving Marie. Marie went into hiding.

"Oh, little girl?" asked Hobgor, "where _are_ you?"

She came out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Marie, "and I'm here to take you down!"

"Well, I leave you two choices," said Hobgor, "you can join the Magor Empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you."

"I choose _neither,"_ said Marie.

"Then you have made your choice!" said Hobgor.

Hobgor began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Marie was faster. She drew here blaster and blasted the hand that carried the bottle causing it to drop on the ground shattering it into many pieces. Everyone, including Darius, Ting, and Nate, were set free. After that, the citizens of Star Metro resumed their daily lives and had no idea what happened. Nate placed his hand on Marie's shoulder.

"I don't know what you did," said Nate, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Darius, "you saved all of us!"

"Yeah, thanks!" said Ting.

"No problem!" said Marie, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Darius, Ting, and Nate.

Nate removed his hand from Marie's shoulder. The rangers noticed that Hobgor's hand was sore.

"Look!" said Ting, "he's weak!"

"Yeah!" said Marie, "let's finish him!"

"Tetra Blaster, now!" said Darius.

The four rangers assembled the Tetra Blaster with their weapons.

"Ready, fire!" said Darius.

As a result, Hobgor became incapacitated.

"Who's the little girl, now?" asked Marie.

King Nor noticed the situation, healed Hobgor, and made him giant.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan!" said Darius, "we will attack this guy separately until he starts to pop the cork of his bottle. When he does, the first one who notices this will knock it out of his hand, and then we will attack him with the Tetra Megazord!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Nate.

"I'm with you," said Ting.

"Me, too!" said Marie.

"Then, let's do it!" said Darius.

Darius got on his communicator.

"Billy," said Darius, "we need the zords!"

"They're on their way!" said Billy.

The zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Darius, "let's do this!"

The zords separately surrounded and attacked Hobgor, and Hobgor could not retain his focus, so he decided to pop the cork of his bottle. Ting was the first one who noticed it, so she did a gust attack which knocked the bottle from Hobgor's hand to the ground causing it to shatter into several pieces. This time, there was no one and nothing in it.

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "let's form the Tetra Megazord!"

The rangers formed the Tetra Megazord.

"Alright!" said Darius, "let's do this!"

The Tetra Megazord and Hobgor exchanged punches, but the Tetra Megazord managed to knock Hobgor to the ground.

"Tetra Saber, now!" said Darius.

The Tetra Saber came to the Tetra Megazord, and the Tetra Megazord grabbed it with its right hand. The rangers hit Hobgor with the Tetra Saber a few times, and then Hobgor had enough. So, they powered it up and thrust it through Hobgor. Hobgor fell backward and exploded on contact with the ground. Hobgor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords, and went back to the temple base.

"What happened?" asked King Nor, "I expected a victory, but it didn't happen!"

"I'm sorry," said Queen Negia, "I thought that Kalor was going to produce a winner!"

"So, this is all _Kalor's_ fault," said King Nor.

"Yes, it is," said Queen Negia.

"Whatever," said King Nor.

King Nor went to his bedroom angrily.

"Good job, rangers!" said Denita, "I love how you work together. You are an _excellent_ team. If you keep it up, King Nor will not be able to prevail against you!"

They all smiled.


	3. The Disappearing Act

The Disappearing Act

"I'm sick and tired of those Power Rangers!" said King Nor, "there has to be a way to defeat them! There has to be a way!"

"You know, dear," said Queen Negia.

"Yes?" interrupted King Nor.

"Maybe if the Power Rangers have no one to fight for," said Queen Negia.

"Tell me more," said King Nor.

"We can create a monster who will teleport the citizens of Star Metro to one of our work camps, and then we can demand anything that we want from the Power Rangers!" said Queen Negia.

"Anything?" asked King Nor.

"Anything," said Queen Negia.

"Hmm," said King Nor, "Kalor! Get your butt in here!"

Kalor came directly to King Nor's presence.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Kalor.

"Make a monster who can teleport other people!" said King Nor.

"Right away, sir!" said Kalor.

Kalor went right to his laboratory and began to work on the next monster project.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said King Nor.

"I know you are, dear," said Queen Negia.

Kalor finished the monster project. He called him Transfor, and went to present him to King Nor.

"So," said Kalor, "what do you think?"

King Nor looked him over carefully.

"He's perfect," said King Nor, "here's the plan!"

King Nor whispered a message in Transfor's ear.

"Can you do that for me?" asked King Nor.

"Yes, I can," said Transfor.

"Great!" said King Nor, "then, get going!"

"Right away, sir!" said Transfor.

Transfor went to Star Metro and started rapidly zapping everyone that he saw, and there were many people who he zapped. He kept zapping until he saw no more. Meanwhile, the citizens of Star Metro arrived in a work camp.

"Welcome to the Magor work camp!" said Quor.

The public began to scream in fear, while Quor laughed.

"I need you guys to build a laser," said Quor.

Quor gave them instructions and put them to grueling work. Quor laughed and enjoyed the moment of their suffering. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the temple base, and the rangers came there as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Nate.

"We have monster trouble," said Billy, "but the strange thing is that I don't see any people!"

"Yeah!" said Ting, "that is kind of strange!"

"Well," said Darius, "let's try to find out what is going on. It's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"Where are all of the people, you jerk?" said Ting.

"Well, I will answer that question," said Transfor, "we sent them to a work camp, and the only way that we will release them is if we have your power morphers. Please place them in this box!"

Transfor held out a box.

"I guess we have no choice," said Nate.

"I guess not," said Marie.

One by one, they each placed their morphers in the box.

"Now, give us back our civilians!" said Ting.

"Fools!" said Transfor, "when will you learn that you cannot trust a villain! I have your power morphers, and now, you're no longer a threat! Good-bye!"

Transfor teleported to the Magor base.

"Great!" said Marie, "what do we do now?"

"Let's teleport to the temple base," said Darius, "maybe Denita or Billy might have an idea!"

"Denita, they tricked us!" said Marie.

"Yeah!" said Darius, "they were supposed to give us the Star Metro public in exchange for our morphers but they didn't! Now, they have both of them!"

"I see," said Denita, "guys, it'll be okay."

"Yeah," said Billy, "we've been through worse situations!"

"But what can we do?" asked Ting, "we can't let these guys trample our planet!"

"There is a possibility," said Denita.

"Great!" said Nate, "what is it?"

"There is another power morpher for another person, but this person must be someone new!" said Denita.

"Well, everyone is in the work camp," said Darius, "how will we find someone?"

"Let's hope for a miracle," said Denita, "that's all that we can do!"

"Yeah," said Darius, "unfortunately!"

There was a person who was going to Star Metro to visit her family from Orlando, Florida on a bus. She arrived there and found no one.

"Where is everybody?" asked the young woman.

Suddenly, Billy teleported her into the temple base. She was a little shaken up, but then, she recovered.

"Where am I?" asked the woman.

She saw everyone looking at each other.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"We're the Power Rangers," said Darius, "but right now, we're powerless!"

"So, why am I here?" asked the woman.

"We need your help," said Billy.

"Why?" asked the woman, "what's going on?"

"All of the citizens of Star Metro are being held captive in a work camp, right now, we are unable to rescue them, and that's why we need you," said Billy.

"Why me?" asked the woman, "wait a minute! You don't suppose that my relatives are in that camp?"

"Actually," said Billy, "it's a great possibility!"

"Okay," said the woman, "what do I do? By the way, my name's Susie."

They all introduced themselves to Susie.

"We need you to become the brown ranger," said Billy.

"Okay," said Susie, "what else?"

"We need you to collect a box and form a porthole to rescue the people," said Billy.

"Okay," said Susie, "how do I do that?"

"I will give you everything that you need," said Billy, "I will also teleport you in front of the box, so that you can grab it and go."

"How do you know where the box is?" asked Ting.

"I did a scan on it," said Billy.

"Oh," said Ting, "never mind!"

"Okay, Susie," said Billy, "here are your instructions. Grab the box and right away, you will use the two pylons to form the porthole for everyone to escape. Can you do that?"

"I'll try my best!" said Susie.

"Alright, teleporting, now!" said Billy.

Susie grabbed the box. Quor saw her, so she ran towards the work camp and set up the two pylons, and they formed a porthole.

"Alright, everyone!" said Susie, "inside, quickly!"

Susie also made it inside. The citizens of Star Metro landed in Tomlinson Park, and they were safe. They were a little shaken up, but they recovered shortly, and returned to their normal duties. The rangers celebrated Susie for a job well-done. Nate patted her on the back, and Susie smiled.

"So, Susie," asked Denita, "would you like to remain as a Power Ranger?"

"Sure!" said Susie.

They all smiled.

"Well, Susie," said Denita, "let me tell you about your powers. You will be the brown ranger. You will have the weather as your power. Your zord is the Turtle Zord. It will bring the other zords into battle. All of the zords will be stored there. It also has many weapons. Your weapon is the Turtle Staff. Any questions?"

"Nope," said Susie.

"Good," said Denita.

Billy gave her a communicator and a morpher. Susie smiled. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the temple base. The rangers assembled in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Nate.

"Transfor is back," said Billy, "now, don't let him harm you this time!"

"We won't," said Ting.

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the rangers as they morphed.

"You're back!" said Transfor, "are you ready to go somewhere?"

Transfor tried to activate his beam.

"Not this time!" said Darius, "everyone, fire!"

The rangers fired into the central location of the beam and destroyed it.

"My beam!" said Transfor, "my precious beam! Now, you'll pay!"

"Will that be cash or credit?" asked Nate.

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "let's finish the job! Tetra Blaster, now!"

The four rangers assembled the Tetra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Darius.

The blast caused Transfor to be incapacitated. However, King Nor noticed the situation, healed Transfor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Nate.

"Alright, Susie," said Darius, "take it away!"

"Turtle Zord! Now!" said Susie.

The Turtle Zord came to the rangers and released the zords. The rangers hopped into their respective zords.

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "let's form the Tetra Megazord."

The rangers combined their zords to form the Tetra Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Darius.

At first, the Tetra Megazord delivered a few punches. Then, Transfor was about to activate his transfer beam.

"Not this time!" said Marie, "let's shoot a couple of missiles at his beam!"

"Good idea!" said Darius.

They fired two missiles at Transfor's beam and destroyed it.

"My beam!" said Transfor, "it happened again!"

"That's not all that we're going to do!" said Darius, "Tetra Saber!"

The Tetra Saber came to the Tetra Megazord and landed in the Tetra Megazord's right hand. After a few hits from the Tetra Saber, Transfor had enough, so the rangers powered up the Tetra Saber and thrust it through Transfor. Transfor fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Transfor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned the zords to the Turtle Zord, returned the Turtle Zord, and went back to the temple base.

"We try and fight those rangers, and now there is one more!" said King Nor, "what happened?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" said Queen Negia.

"No matter," said King Nor, "I will defeat those rangers even if there are a thousand of them!"

"Good job, Susie," said Denita.

"Thanks," said Susie.

"There's just some ground rules that every ranger must follow," said Denita, "fight fair. Work as a team. Don't reveal your identity. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can!" said Susie.

Everyone smiled.

"Good!" said Denita, "then all I have to say is, 'welcome aboard!'. Feel free to look at the temple and the courtyard."

"I have one question," said Nate.

"Go on," said Denita.

"What if someone drops a bomb or something like that in the Turtle Zord, won't all of the zords be destroyed?" asked Nate.

"No," said Denita, "the Turtle Zord is protected by a protective force field so that nothing like that can happen."

"Good!" said Nate, "I was worried about that!"

"Don't be," said Denita.


	4. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Redman High School was about to have their senior prom tonight. However, Zokor was down in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. And he thought to himself and found a way. He then returned to the Megor base and went searching for King Nor.

"Hey, boss!" said Zokor.

"What is it?" asked King Nor.

"The Redman Senior High School is having their senior prom tonight!" said Zokor.

"And?" asked King Nor.

"Wouldn't it be fun to make all of those people into zombies?" asked Zokor.

"Hmm," said King Nor, "you may have something there. Kalor!"

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Kalor.

"Get in here!" said King Nor.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Kalor.

"Make me a DJ monster," said King Nor.

"I'll get right on it," said Kalor.

Kalor went straight to his laboratory and went to work on the next monster project. He created the monster called DJ Zombie and went to present it to King Nor.

"So, my lord," said Kalor, "what do you think?"

King Nor walked around him and observed him carefully.

"Can he do the job?" asked King Nor.

"Oh, yes, he can," said Kalor, "your majesty!"

"Here's the plan," said King Nor.

King Nor whispered a message in DJ Zombie's ear.

"Can you do that for me?" asked King Nor.

"Yes, I can!" said DJ Zombie.

"Then, get down there and do your job!" said King Nor.

"Right away, boss!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie quickly left King Nor's presence and arrived at the back entrance of the school. He disabled the security system for the back door and forced his way inside without being detected. He found himself in the stage area behind the area where they were having the senior prom. DJ Zombie came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him in a school closet, and padlocked the door. The staff and students did not notice this because they were too busy dancing to the music. DJ Zombie came to the turntables, lifted the record, and started playing the zombie record. As a result, the students and staff began to move and dance like zombies. DJ Zombie began to laugh and enjoy the moment. The alarm sounded in the temple base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Nate.

They were watching what was going on in the viewing screen.

"Those guys are moving like _zombies!_ " said Nate.

"Yes," said Ting, "I know!"

"There must be a source!" said Susie, "let's keep scrolling!"

Billy scrolled the screen to the left and to the right, and then they found the monster.

"There!" said Nate, "there he is! It's some kind of monster DJ who is doing this!"

"Guys, we need to get going!" said Darius.

"Wait!" said Denita, "you can't go yet!"

"Why?" asked Darius.

"If you go now," said Denita, "you'll be under the same spell as they are!"

They all reluctantly agreed.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Marie, "we can't leave them like that!"

"You know," said Nate, "I think that this one is up to Ting!"

"Really?" asked Ting, "why do you say that?"

"Because you have wind power," said Nate, "you can quickly knock the record from the turntables, and we can quickly teleport you right in front of them. Only that, destroying the record will have to be the _first_ thing that you do!"

"I can do it!" said Ting.

"Are you sure?" asked Marie.

"Do you have another idea?" asked Ting.

"No," said Marie, "I guess not."

"So," asked Billy, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," said Ting, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said Ting as she morphed.

"Teleporting now!" said Billy.

Ting landed right in front of the turntables. She used her wind power to knock the record from the turntables and tore the record into pieces. Suddenly, the staff and students began to recover. A first, they were shaken up, but then they fully recovered.

"I'm outta here!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie left the gym in fear. Ting also left and went to the temple base. The staff and students could not explain what happened there. All that they knew is that the gym was in shambles. They decided to reschedule the prom, go home, and leave the state of the gym for the night janitor, if they don't quit. Meanwhile, in the temple base, everyone was proud of Ting for a job well done.

"Good job, Ting!" said Susie.

"Yeah," said Nate, "you must have been very brave to do something like that!"

"Thanks, guys!" said Ting.

"Just be careful, alright?" asked Darius.

"I will," said Ting.

"We don't want to see you hurt!" said Darius.

"I understand!" said Ting.

They all smiled. The alarm sounded in the temple base. DJ Zombie was causing trouble in the Star Metro City Square.

"Alright, everyone," said Darius, "let's go! It's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the rangers as they morphed.

The rangers arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Darius.

Right away, DJ Zombie fired several magic disks at the rangers, and the rangers began to tumble. As they stood up, DJ Zombie hit then with magic disks.

"We need a plan!" said Nate.

"Anybody have a good idea?" asked Susie.

"I wish!" said Marie.

"I have an idea!" said Ting.

"Great!" said Marie, "what is it?"

"Let's use all of our blasters to shoot him down!" said Ting, "at least, it will give us a little advantage!"

"Well," said Nate, "it's worth a shot!"

"Let's do it!" said Darius.

The rangers took both of their blasters and shot DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell over.

"Let's kick him while he's down!" said Darius, "let's form the Tetra Blaster!"

The four rangers quickly combined their weapons to form the Tetra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Darius.

The blast caused DJ Zombie to become incapacitated. King Nor noticed the situation, healed DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Nate.

"Turtle Zord, now!" said Susie.

The Turtle Zord came to the rangers, and it released the Tetra Zords, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, everyone," said Darius, "let's form the Tetra Megazord!"

They combined their zords and formed the Tetra Megazord.

"Alright," said Darius, "let's do this!"

Right away, DJ Zombie fired many magic disks which caused the Tetra Megazord to take a few steps backward and eventually fall.

"Come on, guys!" said Darius, "we have to get back in this!"

They stood up.

"I have an idea," said Darius, "Tetra Saber, now!"

The Tetra Saber came to the Tetra Megazord's right hand, and it landed there. The rangers in the Tetra Megazord approached DJ Zombie while batting away with the Tetra Saber the magic disks that DJ Zombie tossed in the Tetra Megazord's path. When the Tetra Megazord became close enough, they powered up the Tetra Saber and thrust it through DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords to the Turtle Zord, returned the Turtle Zord, and went back to the temple base.

Zokor hid from King Nor, because he knew that King Nor was angry with him, so he waited until King Nor calmed down and maybe he thought that his penalty will not be as severe.

.Meanwhile, at the temple base, Denita and Billy were proud of the rangers.

"You all never cease to amaze me," said Denita, "good job, and may the power protect you. And remember, you are always on duty!"

They all smiled.


	5. The Statue

The Statue

There were a group of people who were volunteering to clean up Manden Park. Manden Park was one of the dirtiest parks in Star Metro. Marie and Ying were also volunteering there. Even children could not play in that park. It smelled bad. They loaded trash bag after trash bag of trash into a construction-type dumpster. After they were finished, they hauled the dumpster away. Soon, the park was mostly clean and less polluted. Suddenly, many people, including some of the volunteers, decided to congregate around a statue that seemed attractive to them. They were in awe of it.

"What's going on?" asked Ting.

"I don't know," said Marie, "maybe we should check it out!"

Ting amd Marie decided to see what the statue was about.

"I don't think that this statue was here before," said Ting.

"Me, neither," said Marie, "something's not right."

Suddenly, Marie and Ting noticed that the eyes of the statue began to glow a bright red.

"Did you see that?" asked Ting.

"Yeah!" said Marie, "we have to get these guys out of here! Let's go some place where we can morph!"

"Yeah!" said Ting.

Ting and Marie went to some apparent camouflage.

"Clear?" asked Marie.

"All clear!" said Ting.

"It's morphin' time!" said Marie.

"Power of life!" said Marie and Ting as they morphed.

They went where the public was gathered in front of the statue.

"Alright, everyone!" said Marie, "clear the area! It's not what you think!"

Most of the people left the scene, but some still lingered.

"Did you not hear her?" said Ting, "get out of here!"

The ones who lingered left the scene.

"Clear?" asked Ting.

"All clear!" said Marie.

"Alright, statue!" said Ting, "you can fool them, but you can't fool us!"

Ting took her blaster and blasted the statue. As a result, the shell of the statue came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside.

"I told you so!" said Ting.

Marie got on her communicator.

"Guys!" said Marie, "we have trouble in Manden Park!"

"We'll be there soon!" said Darius.

"Alright, guys," said Darius, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the other rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" asked Nate.

Ting pointed Nate in the direction of the monster.

"Oh," said Nate.

The gargoyle monster flapped his wings and sent the Power rangers flying. They hit the trees hard.

"Man, that hurt!" said Darius.

"Yeah!" said Marie, "we can't let him continue to do this! We need a plan!"

"I have an idea!" said Nate.

"Great!" said Marie, "what is it?"

"His wings are the problem, right?" asked Nate.

"Right," said Marie.

"So, why don't we blast them?" said Nate, "they could be his strength and his weakness!"

"I see what your saying," said Darius, "let's do it!"

The rangers quickly drew their weapons and blasted the gargoyle monster's wings, and the gargoyle monster fell over.

"Alright," said Darius, "we've got him! Now, let's quickly form the Tetra Blaster!"

The four rangers combined their weapons to form the Tetra Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Darius.

The blast of the Tetra Blaster caused the gargoyle monster to become incapacitated. King Nor noticed the situation, healed the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Nate.

"Alright, Susie," said Marie, "take it away!"

"Okay," said Susie, "Turtle Zord, now!"

The Turtle Zord came to the rangers and released the zords. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, everyone!" said Darius, "let's form the Tetra Megazord!"

They combined their zords and formed the Tetra Megazord. Right away, the gargoyle monster began to flap his wings which caused the Tetra Megazord to take steps backwards and eventually fall.

"We can't take much more hits like that!" said Ting.

"Yeah," said Darius, "we have to get back in this, somehow!"

They got the Tetra Megazord to stand up.

"I've got an idea," said Marie, "let's shoot flame missiles at his wings!"

"Yeah!" said Darius, "let's do it!"

The rangers in the Tetra Megazord shot two flame missiles which hit both of the gargoyle monster's wings, and the gargoyle monster fell over.

"Alright!" said Darius, "we've got him! Now, let's finish this! Tetra Saber, now!"

The Tetra Saber came to the Tetra Megazord, and the Tetra Megazord grasped it with its right hand. Before the gargoyle monster could fully rise, the rangers powered up the Tetra Saber and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. The gargoyle monster fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. The gargoyle monster was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords to the Turtle Zord, returned the Turtle Zord, and went back to the temple base.

"Good job, all of you," said Denita, "I love how all of you work as a team. And Ting and Maria, good job on your detective skills. A ranger is not supposed to let anything get past them, and you didn't. Good job."

The rangers, then, went on their way. 


End file.
